Super Mario Toy Show: Meet Ninja-Bike
Super Mario Toy Show: Meet Ninja Bike & Ronald McDonald is the 16th episode in the Super Mario Toy Show series, and is the last episode IronYoshi1212 uploaded to MetaCafe. Plot Synopsis Mario, Yoshi, and Pikachu are enjoying a relaxing day when none other than Ronald McDonald arrives to disrupt the peace. Just then, the mysterious Ninja Bike makes an appearance to stop Ronald from causing too much harm. Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Pikachu *Ronald McDonald *Ninja Bike Trivia *This is the 1st episode in the entire series where Power Ranger Guy does no appear. Transcript (The video opens up with Mario, feeling very relaxed.) Mario: Ah, it is a perfect day today. No worries and, uh, we're really delayed on schedule for filming..... Wrath of Viacom 2. Pikachu: Ah, who can blame 'em? It's..... take-off day. Though it's been like a month. Yoshi: Yeah, I know. Hey let's go check on Power Ranger Guy's doing. (Yoshi goes up to Power Ranger Guy's base.) Oh gosh, Transformers have invaded his base while he was asleep! I don't think we should check in. Mario: Hey what's that over there? (camera zooms in on Ronald McDonald.) (Scene change. Ronald prepares to introduce himself to Mario and the gang.) Ronald McDonald: Hello, little boy! I'm Ronald McDonald! As you can see, I am now a bobble head! The reason, is that I've been turned into a Trophy from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However I'm a bobble-head as you can tell.(moves a little bit, bobbling his head) Mario: (unsure) Uhhhhhhhhm....... Okay...... Ronald McDonald: So would you free me from this prison? Mario: Uh, I dunno Yoshi, should we? Yoshi: I dunno, Mario. we all know that he's one insane person. He goes "Ran Ran Ruu". Ronald McDonald: Actually, it's "RAN RAN RUU!" Yoshi: Yeah. Ninja Bike: Stop right there! (Scene change. Ninja Bike soon comes rolling in. Vroom is heard) Ninja Bike: Don't even think of freeing him! Mario: Who the heck are you? Ninja Bike: I am Ninja Bike. Ronald McDonald: Oh crap it's my sworn enemy! Ninja Bike: Yes. it is time for me... to transform! (Ninja Bike soon transforms into his robot mode. The Boss theme from the Kirby games can be heard in the background.) Ronald McDonald: Oh no, it's Ninja Bike! Mario: Wait a second! Your not a ninja bike! Your Prowl from Transformers Animated! Ninja Bike: Actually, that's what people think I am. I am actually... Ninja Bike! Now don't even think of freeing Ronald McDonald because he... is my sworn enemy! Mario: What he ever do to you? Ninja Bike: Well, I had this film... back in 1994. He... stole... a ton of... hamburgers! To feed to Wario. Ronald McDonald: Yes! That is so true! Narrator: Several hours... of, like, Mario: (snoring) Ninja Bike: And that's why I cannot forgive Ronald McDonald! Ronald McDonald: Oookay..... Mario: (still snoring) Yoshi: Mmm... uh... uh... what? whatwusthat? Ninja Bike: Now, I shall defeat you, Ronald McDonald! Heeeeeeyaaaaaaaahhh! Ronald McDonald: (gets knocked over by Ninja Bike) ODA! (Ninja Bike continues to hit Ronald.) Ninja Bike: I shall make sure you never get freed! Ronald McDonald: Would you like to bet that, little boy? Because I'm a freakin' bobble-head! And I'm having some INSANITY! RAN RAN RUUUUUU! (falls down) Aw, I felt defeated. Ninja Bike: Just because you have an oversized head doesn't mean your... that intelligent. Hooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Ronald McDonald: (gets kicked by Ninja Bike) ODA! (gets back up) But you forgot that can shoot hamburgers out of my hands! (Moves around to simulate burger throwing) Hambuga! Hambuga Hambuga Hambuga! (Yoshi suddenly gets hit by one of the "burgers".) Yoshi: Ah! Ah! I'm turnin- Ah, I'm- I'm turning into a burger! Ninja Bike: Oh no! We gotta give you an antidote! Hide somewhere! Yoshi: (hides under blanket) I'm good. Mario: What's the problem with being turned into a burger? Ninja Bike: Wario eats burgers. Ronald McDonald: That's right! He is one of my faves-most famed customers! And I like him a lot! A lot a lot a lot. A lot! (Scene change.) Ronald McDonald: And now you shall feel my wrath, little boy! Mario: What are you gonna do, throw eye- throw fries at me? Ninja Bike: No. He's gonna do something different. Ronald McDonald: (Frozen Hillside from Smash Bros. is played in the background.) That's correct! Now I will do a super gay dance. (begins dancing) Mario: What da heck? Ronald McDonald : (begins going "Ran Ran Ruu" with the song.) Ninja Bike: Oh great. He's using Ran Ran Ruu. Mario: Is that bad? (Ronald continues to go "Ran Ran Ruu". Mario begins to fall asleep.) Ninja Bike: Can't....... fall.......... sleep! Ooooooooh. (begins sleeping'') (Ronald continues to go "Ran Ran Ruu" for a few more seconds, then stops.) Ronald McDonald: That must've made 'em fall asleep. Now I shall use my ultimate move! (Ronald soon jumps into the air.) KAAAAAMAAAA HAMMMMMMEEEE Hambuga! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ninja Bike: (wakes up) Oh snap! (He then pulls Mario away from the blast.) Ronald McDonald: Dang it! Can't even show for a really great fight! Ah well, at least I stole one of his ninja stars. Ninja Bike: That's it! I will make sure you never do any harm again! With ninja moves! (Comes atop Power Ranger Guy's base) Actually I'm gonna use my laser pistols. Lemme get 'em out. (Converts his hands into "laser pistols".) Yeah, almost there. Now, I shall zap you, into OBLIVION! (zaps Ronald) Ronald McDonald: ODDDAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Team Ronald McDonald is blasting off again! (ding) Ninja Bike: Good thing I stopped him. Mario: Yoshi, are you a burger? Yoshi: (emerges from blanket) No, I guess the curse wore off. Mario: Good. Cause I have no idea where Ronald McDonald's headed next. Ninja Bike: Hopefully, he's in a place, far, far away, like in Star Wars. (Final scene change. Ronald is laying next to a fluffy cat.) Ronald McDonald: Ummm, can somebody tell me where I am? Everything's fluffy. Somebody tell me where I am! Help me! I'll give you a free hamburger! A free discount! Ran Ran Ruu? Please help meeee! (Video ends.) External Links Videohttp://www.metacafe.com/watch/6444737/super_mario_toy_show_meet_ninja_bike_ronald_mcdonald/ Category:Videos Category:2011 Videos Category:MetaCafe Videos Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes